All the Right Moves Chapter 1
by MyUnwrittenMelody
Summary: This is basically a love story about Draco Malfoy but it includes other things as well. I know it's not that good but please do not post any mean comments. Please and Thank you.


3rd year and a Project {Chapter 1}

I woke up with the morning light shimmering down on my face. It was the day. The day I go back to Hogwarts. Hogwarts, a place of: friends, classes, magic, and Draco Malfoy. The spoiled rich brat that I couldn't stop thinking about all summer. His face still lingered in my mind. I wonder what he looked like now.

I arose from my bed and got ready. I was to meet the Weasley's at the train station at 8:00am. The Cullen's; my step family; were already gone for hunting. But Carlisle left a note on the counter in the kitchen. I read it slowly and stuffed it into my pocket to be read again later. I got my lugauge together and then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and my long blonde hair. My dark red eyes shimmered as some of the sunlight snuck in through the crack in the door. I know, red eyes, freakish and some of you people my think I'm evil but I'm not. I guess it was a birth affect or something. But no one really seems to notice.

I ran down stairs as I was done with all my essential morning stuff and grabbed my bad and opened a portal to the train station.

"Ms. Prinstin, nice to see you." said a train attendant. I was pretty famous. I was a royalty, a princess. I was also a professional singer. I don't really want to go into details at the moment so you'll find out more later in the story. "Hi." I replied. "How's your homeland America treating you?" he asked politely. "Good. I miss London and all those british people though." I said making my way through the crowd. I'm thirteen years old heading for my third year of Hogwarts. I was happy about that, and I couldn't wait to see my best friends, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Plus my friend/enemy Draco. (we call it a "frenemie" relationship) Sometimes we got along, sometimes we didn't. That's pretty much the way it went for us.

"KARA!" hollered a familiar red headed boy. "Ron!" I yelled. "I missed you!" I knew Ron since I was two years old. The adventures we had together are endless. I looked around as the Weasley family were getting prepared. Two similar faces looked up and darted to us. "Hello," said Fred Weasley, "Third year of Hogwarts huh?" said George. "We missed you." the both said in unison. "Missed you two too." I muttered. "We should go ahead and head for the train." said Ginny waving a simple hello to me and looking at her brothers. "Yes. Yes. Hurry up you lot." said Mrs. Weasley.

We got on the train and took our usual station. Harry and Hermione came in shortly after. "He's asleep right?" Harry asked Hermione in a worried tone. "I think so." she said curiously. "Yes." I said after. "I need to tell you guys something..." Harry said closing the station door and taking his seat next to me.

"A black dog? And it SUDDENLY disappeared?" Hermione said. "That's complete rubbish." I looked down and then averted my gaze to the man seated next to me. "Isn't that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? Remus Lupin?" I muttered while quickly observing the man while he was in his sleeping position. "You and Hermione seem to know it all." Ron muttered while rolling his eyes. "We don't know it all Ronald." said Hermione rolling her eyes while petting her cat. "We just know more then you do." I said with a smirk. Ron smiled. "I see you haven't changed much over the summer." said Harry.

"Changing isn't one of my best qualities." I replied. Suddenly the train slowly came to a stop, it's brakes squeaking against the rail road haulting to a stop. It started to rain and it grew dark and damp. Cold ran up our spines as the glass around Ron's hand frooze. We heard deep breathing, and this time, it wasn't Ron being scared. This dark, misty, and evil figure came to our compartment door. Harry touched his forehead with his scar burning as a warning of danger. I felt it too. I suddenly got a migraine. I couldn't think straight. I was different too. Just way more different then Harry. I was a major freakzilla. The door was opening automatically then cold, thin, fingers stretched out extending. When the door finally opened it came closer. It started to make this noise. It was sucking the life out of Harry. Literally.

The professer that was known to be asleep shot up like a bullet and aimed his wand at the dark figure. "Expecto Patronom." He said as light shot out from the tip of his wand and repelled the dark beast backwards sending it away, from the train. Harry fell into the middle of the compartment. I kneeled down and helped him up; knowing he was unconscious. I scooted over and gave him some roomed, and gently released him in a laying position. "He'll be up in a while. He just passed out." said Professer Lupin.

"Was that a dementor searching for Sirius Black?" I asked while grabbing Harry's glasses from floor and slowly placed them back where they were suppost to be. "Yes." He said. He looked like he was bothered by the subject of Sirius. "I honestly don't believe Sirius did anything wrong Sir. I believed he was framed." I randomly said not even knowing what I was talking about. But was taught to trust my instincts so I smiled and nodded. Hermione and Ron looked at me oddly. "You know it's easy to blame someone." Lupin said nodding. "But he killed ten men with a single curse." Ron said astonished that the professer agreed. "That's just crazy talk Kara. What made you come up with that?" asked Hermione.

I shrugged and averted my gaze back to unconscious Harry Potter. "Dementor's really mean no harm." said Lupin. Laughing arupted from the outside of our compartment. "Malfoy." said Ron glaring at him. I sighed. "I'll handle this." I said standing up. I opened the compartment door and closed it behind me. "What are you laughing about Malfoy?" I said cruely. "Oh Prinstin, you haven't changed a bit." He said acting like it was a witty comeback. "Potter fainted?" He chuckled. "A dementor attacked stupid. You would to just by seeing it. You probably peed you pants when the compartment stopped and it got all dark and scary." I gave a sarcastic smile. He sneered. "You better watch your back this year Prinstin." he muttered. "Disappear Malfoy." I smirked. "Or the big scary slayer is going to kick your ass."

Here's one of my freaky qualities that probably needs explaining. A vampire slayer is someone with speed, strength, accurancy. Stuff like that. Slayers have preminitions in their dreams mostly. But in a way. I'm kind of more freaky then that. He gave another one of his famous sneers and stalked off. Apparently he has anger issues.

We finally made it to Hogwarts. As Dumbledore gave his usual every year speech we had a little interuption. I guess you could call it that. "Pst, Potter." Draco said with his passe's group looking at us. "Did you really faint?" He said with a faint smile marked across his face. I only remained silent. "I mean, you really fainted?" One of his friends put his hand to his forehead faced up and did one of those dramatic movie faints. He then looked at me a sneered. "Oh, so scary." I said sarcastically. I wanted to get on the table and flip him off. But that would be just too weird.

He finally turned around and stopped looking at us. "I swear, it's like a maze with you two." said Ron. "Hm?" I asked putting a curious look on my face. "I mean, one minute you two are getting along and the next you look like you want to attack him. What's the deal?" I shrugged and just moved my fork along my food only moving it a little bit. I wasn't really hungry at the moment. "Another year of Hogwarts..." I thought to myself. I kept thinking about last year. When I was in the chamber with Ginny. She obviously hasn't forgotten. Every time I looked at her she look away. Just small pieces of that year came back to us.

I was running after her. I was scared and worried about her. All that week she was acting pretty strange. She always had that journal with her. She wrote in it and it...wrote back. Anyways, I kept running after her but next thing you know we're in this dark, damp, and wet place under the abandoned girl's bathroom. Suddenly she fell to the ground. A tall dark haired boy walked out of the dark corner of the Chamber. Tom Marvolo Riddle, known to be Voldemort's brother. He started to talk to me. "You're different." he said at one point in our conversation. "Just like me." Then, I collapsed. Just like Ginny did. He was sucking my life away. To give back his.

"Kara, Kara, Kara!" I dropped my fork out of being scared and took deep breaths. "Are you alright?" asked Harry from behind me touching my shoulder. I nodded. "You look like you've seen a ghost. You didn't, did you?" Hermione asked. I'll admit, I could see ghosts as well as all the other freaky stuff I can do. I hated how much a freak I was sometimes. I laughed and shook my head, "No, of course not Hermione."

"C'mon, it's time to go to the dorms. Let's go." Harry quickly rushed out. And so did the other two. I just followed slowly behind. "Prinstin!" yelled the ho herself. Ladies and gentlemen. Pansy Parkinson. I ignored her and kept walking till she finally had the nerve to grab my arm. I kind of dragged her little bit cause I was still walking and she's kind of weak. I finally stopped. "What Parkinson?" I muttered, annoyed. Draco was kind of behind her when I turned around. He was just looking at me and he shrugged. "Stay away from Drackey." she said and squeezed Draco.

"Pansy, can you please loosen up a bit. I can't breathe." He muttered, for some reason his face turned red. "Oh gag me!" I said putting my arm over my eyes; blocking my view of the two "love birds". She finally stopped hugging him and then she started talking. "I don't get why you feel like you can boss everyone around cause you're a princess." she said. I swung my arm out of my face. I honestly really didn't boss anyone around. Dumbledore told me first year that I could go to any house I wanted for a visit. But, if I stay past 11pm I got to stay the night.

"I don't boss anyone around. Did I ever tell you to do something Parkinson? Cause I'm assuming that most of this crap is coming from your butt." I rolled my eyes and turned away. Attempting to leave. But guess who still refused to let me leave in peace..

"Will you stop that?" I hollered. "Hey, don't holler at Pansy like that." said Emma. One of Pansy's best friends. I just rolled my eyes and continued walking. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were still waiting for me. "Sorry that took so long. The hags from hell were distracting me." I muttered. Harry chuckled, "That's okay."

We finally got to the common room. "It hasn't changed a bit," I thought. The fire was even more relaxing then before. I sat down on the couch and looked into it and smiled.

"I'm so glad to be here." I said calmly. "Me too. The Dursley's were being annoying this summer." Harry sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Well I'm hitting the hay." I yawned loudly and slowly got up. "Night."

I went upstairs and to my comfy bed. I lifted the covers and got in and I let my eye lids fall leaving complete darkness in my vision. I fell asleep and dreamed all night. Not good dreams though...nightmares.

I stared blankly ahead at the chalk board that had all sorts of potion formulas. I hated this class, especially considering the teacher was a total and absolute butthole. "Yes, of course sir." said Draco, sucking up to him. Professor Snape slowly marched to the front of the room. "I've check all your assignments and they were all pathetic. With the exception of a few: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zhabini, Hermione Granger; and shockingly, Kara Prinstin." He said with an actual expression marked across his face.

"Woo..." I said sarcastically looking up to the clear ceiling that was filled with smoke. He narrowed his eyes making a perfect angle of a glare my direction. "Detention?" I asked. I wasn't really surprised by this. It wasn't new so I basically knew the whole routine. "Yes." He answered with and annoying tone. "Saturday?"

"Yes."

"This place." I muttered. He finally relaxed his gaze and looked at the chalk board replying with a usual, "Ten points from Gryffindor."

You'd think that all the Gryffindor's would hate me because I always lose our house points to him; they weren't. They were just relieved it wasn't them being stuck in a room alone with him. With Lavender Brown being the exception of the non-hating. She just set her angry face to stare down and watched me the whole class.

Snape started to list the partners for the project. We were to make a essay; five pages long, with a demonstration of how the potion works. We were to make our own variety of potion and test it out before we try it in the class. In case it blow's up in our face. "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson and Ryan Fletcher-"

Ryan Fletcher. I hated that Slytherin boy. He had dark hair that was usually messy, and light blue eyes. He was annoying. I couldn't stand him. He lives to annoy the crap out of me. He always tried to find a way to get under my skin. So far, every plan he had was working to the fullest. Do you know how many detentions I got from punching him in the face? He's also mean most of the time other then when he's with his friends. In my opinion he was a total dork.

"-Draco Malfoy and Kara Prinstin-"

What? I'm partnered up with that annoying brat?

He looked at me with a sly half-smile. He chuckled a little bit and waved. "Oh brother..." I muttered to myself. Not to mention the fact that he was just like his dad, he was also the one who hates muggle borns. Hermione is my best friend and I get really offended when he talks about her like that. Sometimes when; unfortunately I'm assigned his partners he's usually with his friends; bashing me and my friends right in front of my face.

Sometimes I wish I had my moment to knock him out. He wouldn't know what hit him. But again the bad news is my emotions are somewhat stronger then my feelings. One minute I absolutely hate him, when the next; I'm completely in love with him.

I was thankful when the class ended and that I was close to the exit. But to break my thankfulness someone grabbed my shoulder and kind of pulled me back allowing the other people behind me to enjoy their happiness and leave. I shrugged the person's hand off and turned around. I had no clue who it was till I saw his eyes. Greyish blue eyes.

I shook the thought out my head and looked at the floor. "What?" I muttered.

"I just want to clarify a few things for our project." He answered with a wide smile.

"And that would be?"

"Well, first of all, I decide what our project will be based on."

"Okay, I can live with that." I said awkwardly. Great, he's telling me what to do and I'm letting him. Usually I wouldn't take this from him.

"Second of all, I decide when we study and where we study." He said pulling the strap to his bag over his shoulder.

"Whatever," I replied. Yup, he's apparently gonna decide everything. Well, considering we're both blonde, something is surely to go wrong. For example, our demonstration can explode.

"And you, can do all the work. I honestly don't have the time to waste, especially considering that if I were to participate I wouldn't want to waste my time with you. I'm sure it's better that way." He smiled and started to walk off until I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

I waited till we were the last one's in the classroom. "Okay, listen here Malfoy. We ARE going to do the project in the library, I'll even do it in the Slytherin common room; but we're doing it DURING study hall and after all our classes. I'm fine with you deciding the topic, but you HAVE to participate. No exceptions, unless you're deathly ill. I'll be able to tell if your faking it too."  
He gave a shocked expression and I let go of his arm. "Got it." He looked at me for a second then he forced me against the wall. Not in a hard aggressive, but not in a gentl and kind way either. I was leaning against the wall then he got closer and put his lips towards my ears and whispered cruelly.

"Whatever you say, princess." And he left.

My face was heating up and I saw the reflection of it in the mirror on the potions cabinet. My face was blood red.

I forced myself to leave the room; scanning the halls for Draco. And the good news was, he was no where in my sight. I let out a deep sigh and continued to walked more relaxed now.

First day of coming back to Hogwarts, finished.

Authors note: I'm so sorry this is so bad. I know I probably didn't use some of the words right and somethings are spelled incorrectly. I had to use notepad because I don't have Microsoft Word, or any other writing programs. My computer is to stuffed to add anything else to it. I finished this June 2, 2010. It's probably going to be on the site a little late cause I believe my computer needs to be rebooted and the internet bill needs to be paid and my mom doesn't really have the money currently. So at the moment I have no internet. See you soon. I hope very soon!


End file.
